


If Connor Were There: Lena's 40th

by Hudstrige1



Series: If Connor Were There: [5]
Category: The Fosters
Genre: But mainly jealous!Jude, Jesus Being Jesus, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Taylor's back at it again, jealous!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Connor partakes in Lena's 40th birthday celebration, where not only does he accidentally invite Taylor, but she brings Noah along with her.





	If Connor Were There: Lena's 40th

"She _is!"_  
"She is _not_. Why _would_ she around her kids?"  
Jude and Connor have been having to suffer through Brandon and Mariana's relentless debating, all while setting up the decorations in the backyard for Lena's fortieth birthday celebration.  
"Can you guys stop arguing about strippers for one second?" Jude asks irritably, putting the table cloths on the six decent sized tables for people to sit at around the yard.  
Connor scoffs, as he hangs a celebratory banner from a far away tree.  
"Yeah, guys," Jesus smugly returns into the backyard with a smile on his face. "They're so _obviously_ gonna be here."  
"Of course you're saying that; you want them here." Mariana rolls her eyes.  
"I never said _that_ , all I _am_ saying is that I wouldn't be complaining." His eyes glimmer.  
Finishing the banner, Connor hops down onto the grass and laughs at him.  
Callie returns next, scrambling to get the stacks of plastic and paper dishes and silverware onto at least one of the tables.  
"You know Jesus, you _could_ help." Brandon remarks to him.  
"He's too busy thinking about the _strippers_ to help." Mariana icily comments.  
"Connor and Jude will enjoy them, right guys?" He jokes, smiling at them both.  
Jude snickers. "What I've been looking forward to all day," he walks over and helps Callie with the plates.  
"Yeah I've been drooling just thinking about it" Connor adds with clear sarcasm, following Jude and setting the other tables with him. Callie can't help but smirk.  
Jesus cackles, while Mariana and Brandon glare at him.  
"You have to admit I'm pretty funny." He smirks at them.  
"I'm not laughing." Mariana sours, stomping over to the set of trees and placing streamers over the branches.  
"Mariana, it's Moms birthday celebration. You _might_ want to show some appreciation."  
" _You_ might want to show some appreciation by _helping us!"_ She yells just as Stef comes walking out.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah..." The kids lie in sync, just before Connor's banner comes dropping down.  
"Are there _really_ strippers coming?" Callie asks.  
"What makes you kids think that..?" Stef's face is flushed with the truth.  
"I _told_ you I heard her on the phone." Mariana shoots to Brandon. "You should be happy that I'm _right_ , Brandon." She teases.  
He only scoffs.  
"Well Mama doesn't know yet; it's a surprise." Stef knows there's no use at fibbing anymore.  
"Mom, you shouldn't have" Jude jokes, Jesus, Callie and Connor laughing in response.  
"Yeah, I was sure to book them specifically for you and Connor," she giggles. While walking over to repair the banner, Connor chuckles.  
"Do you guys need help finishing up?"  
"Not from _you_ " Callie answers, she and everyone else but Stef specifically glaring at Jesus.  
Stef's posture fixes, eyes darting over to her middle son.  
"Jesus, don't be slacking. I mean for God's sake Connor's helping and he's not even related to us. Get to it" she directs, walking back inside.  
"Yet" Callie mutters, she and Jude laughing when he playfully hits her arm.  
"Don't forget to put on your eighties outfits!" Stef happily yells while walking back inside.  
All the kids groan.  
•••  
"Connor, just show me."  
"No! I look stupid!"  
"We _all_ do! No offense." He looks back at Lena, the two standing in the hallway and waiting for Connor to reveal himself from behind the door of the boys' room.  
"None taken baby."  
" _Fineeee_ " Connor sighs, opening the door and revealing himself in a black v-neck shirt, zebra striped jacket, and loose white pants. He holds out his arms and shows a smile of denial.  
Jude snickers. "That is _so_ not you."  
"And _that's you?"_ Connor smiles, gesturing to Jude's outfit of long jeans, a short yellow shirt in which the rest of his stomach is covered by his too-long jeans.  
Jesus walks out of the bathroom, feeling pretty confident and proud in his outfit.  
"I would've been pretty snazzy back then," he smiles, admiring his leather jacket and blue jeans that don't match with his multicolored ragged shirt. He pulls down the shades over his eyes.  
Callie and Mariana walk out with curly hair, faces full of makeup and long dresses, Callie's bright pink and having a poodle at the very bottom, while Mariana's says 'I heart the 80's'.  
Brandon walks up the stairs, wearing a bright blue zipped jacket, white shirt underneath with light purple blue spotted pants on his legs.  
The girls giggle at him.  
"Wow, Brandon." Jesus jabs.  
"I don't think I feel so bad about my costume anymore" Connor smiles, everyone but B' laughing.  
"It's all I could find, okay?"  
Jude and Connor snicker, Connor draping his arm over him while they start to walk down the staircase.  
"So if I walked up to you in the eighties looking like this," he smirks at Jude making him laugh. "Would you still go out with me?" He finishes with a grin.  
"I don't know, I'd have to think about it." He smiles.  
"Oh _really?"_ Connor has them both erupting into laugher.  
It only continues when Connor playfully lifts him up by his waist and carries him all the way down.  
•••  
When helping Stef with the food within the kitchen just a few minutes later, Jude tries to multitask by texting Noah and preparing the salad at the same time.  
He hasn't exactly told Connor that they've been talking yet, knowing how jealous he gets due to Noah happening to be gay too.  
But that's the point. Jude doesn't understand why he and another gay guy can't just  be friends. It wouldn't matter to him if Noah talked to Connor at this extent, right?  
While he-Connor-thinks Noah likes Jude, Jude can't say the same.  
Yes he's friendly, but friendly doesn't automatically equal romantic interest. Noah knows Jude has a boyfriend, and a really great one at that.  
**So are you and Connor gonna be coming back on Wednesday??** Jude's asked, reading the text while mixing together the food.  
**Yeah! Definitely.** Jude wants to see Noah again and for Connor to warm up to him, while he knows he'll will enjoy going back anyway.  
**Okay! Cool :)**  
Jude smiles down at his phone, and though his text conversation is going well, Connor's in a bit of a situation.  
"Uh-oh" he stares down at his phone, standing across the room.  
Jude looks over at him.  
"Uh-oh what?"  
"I _may_ have accidentally just invited Taylor to the party."  
"'Accidentally'?"  
"It's true! She said 'I'm not doing much' and _I_ said 'oh well we're getting ready for Jude's Mom's party', and I guess she saw that as an invitation because she said 'oh okay cool thanks what time does it start?'!" He panics.  
"So what'd you say?!"  
"I told her that it starts in half an hour and to bring guacamole..." Connor knows what he did wasn't the preferred option, shame in his tone.  
" _Connor!"_ Jude whines, dropping his phone into the salad bowl in distress.  
"I'm _sorry_ , okay?!"  
"She's so _annoying!"_ Jude's whining harder now, body almost sinking to the floor.  
"I know, okay? I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, it's fine" Jude quickly calms, knowing he can't be mad.  
"Why guacamole?" He brings up.  
"It's good..."  
Jude laughs at him, Stef walking into the room to check on them.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Uh, I accidentally invited our friend Taylor but it's okay because she's bringing gauc..." Connor explains.  
"Oh, why that's fine! She's welcome anytime." Stef chirps.  
Jude groans in pain.  
"Jude you okay?" She makes sure.  
"Yeah, uh...Here." He walks over and hands her the bowl.  
A vibration is heard within the food.  
"Um...Your phone's in here." There's a piece of lettuce stuck to the screen when she hands it back to him.  
"Oh. Yeah..." He throws the piece of food back into the bowl.  
Connor smirks at him.  
**Hey!** Jude checks his phone.  
**Taylor** **says** **she's** **heading** **over to your place and wants to bring me. Is that okay..??**  
Stef brings the salad into the backyard where Callie and Brandon are helping, while Connor walks up behind Jude.  
"I'm gonna help Callie with the balloons, okay?" He says, kissing the top of his head.  
Jude's smile is happy but weak, watching him stroll out.  
He looks back down at the phone screen, frantically reading the text over and over in his head.  
Yes. He types.  
Send and sent.  
•••  
"Uh, I think Taylor's bringing a friend..." Jude uncomfortably lies to Connor in the backyard again, watching him tie balloons onto the trees with determination.  
"Who? Daria?" Connor's tone is distracted, tongue sticking out of his mouth with focus as he continues his job.  
"Uhhh she didn't say..." Jude's hands wring together worriedly.  
"Okay," Connor finishes, tongue back in his mouth and turning around.  
"You alright?" He studies him.  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't worry about Taylor okay? She'll probably be focused on the friend the whole time. Not us." Connor assures, brushing his arm while walking by and back into the house.  
Callie, who's finishing up setting the tables, observes her brother's behavior.  
"What's up with you guys and Taylor...?" She wonders lightly, walking closer to him.  
"What do you _mean_ the strippers aren't coming?" Jesus asks Lena from inside.  
They ignore him.  
"She's just...Dramatic" he doesn't want to go into full detail right now, turning in her direction and shrugging his shoulders.  
" _Damn,_ woman!" They hear Stef happily exclaim from inside.  
"What was that?" Callie asks.  
"Don't know." Jude's too focused on his own thoughts to think about that right now.  
"Uh, how have things been with...You and Brandon?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, just because of the thing-"  
"Jude it's _fine._ We're not...It's _done_." She clarifies without much of an explanation.  
"Okay? So don't worry about that." She finishes.  
"Alright..." He sighs out.  
"And don't tell _anyone_ , okay?"  
"I kinda already told Connor..."  
"I expected that" she's not happy about it, but knows to not be surprised.  
"Don't let _anyone_ else find out. Because if you do, then _I'll_ tell Moms about how Jesus gave you and Con' weed" she threatens.  
The boys got Jesus to take the fall for them, which is even more believable than a mutual at their church giving it to them.  
It actually seems like something Jesus _would_ actually do.  
"Fine" he mutters. He knows that being informed about her sons and one's boyfriend smoking weed together; is not exactly Lena's ideal birthday present.  
Connor walks back into the sliding glass doorway, awkwardly resting his hand against the top right corner.  
"So, I'm pretty sure your Mom's getting laid tonight..."  
"Which one?" Jesus asks, he and Mariana entering the yard through the right sided gate.  
She glares at him. " _Both_ of them, dumbass."  
•••  
Taylor and Noah are one of the first few people to arrive at the party, about a half hour later like Connor had informed.  
He's a little surprised to see Noah by her side, smile forced and eyes dark.  
"Heyyy! I bought guac!" Taylor beams, holding up the aluminum foil wrapped bowl.  
"Thanks," he's forced a positive tone, dragging on the word while taking the bowl.  
"You never told us it was eighties themed" Noah smiles, checking out their outfits with a snicker.  
"You guys look good."  
"Thanks..." the couple say together in the same awkward tone, both stretching on the end of the word and giving each other confused looks afterwards.  
Pulling Jude away with him towards the food placed table, he whispers in his ear "I thought she was bringing _Daria._ "  
"I knew he was coming, okay?" Jude reveals, high strung and blushing. His shoulders shrug, while Connor sets down the food.  
"Seriously?" Connor's agitated.  
"What's the big deal, anyway?"  
" _Jude_ -"  
" _Connor_. _Why_ would I be with him when I'm with _you_. Seriously _what_ do you know about him?"  
"That he's been _dumped_ and is probably really lonely and vulnerable."  
"So? Even if he _was_ then no one said he would be into _me_. Ever think he could like _you?_ "  
"What if he _was_ into you" Connor entirely ignores Jude's question.  
"Then that'd be too bad for him because my difficult boyfriend is standing right across from me right now." Jude calls him out but expresses his appreciation for him at the same time.  
He lights up at Connor's offended but happy smile.  
"Happy now?" He teases.  
" _Me? Difficult?_ "  
They both laugh.  
"Everything okay?" Taylor walks over to them, in which they turn around.  
"Yeah. Things are cool." Connor smiles.  
"Good. You guys look pretty snazzy."  
They both snicker. "Thanks." Jude smiles.  
"Is it okay if I use your bathroom real quick?"  
"Yeah, uh-" Jude gives her the directions, and they both watch her walk into the house.  
Jude tries to ignore the fact that she completely ditched Noah.  
"Hey guys," speaking of him, he walks over to the two with a smug look on his face.  
"Hey..." Says Connor.  
"I hear you enjoyed the weed I got you."  
"You did?" Connor asks, eyes slowly making his way over to Jude who refuses contact.  
"Yeah. So, if you guys ever wanna sneak away and do it again-" he retrieves a plastic bag of sour gummy worms from his pocket.  
"There's weed in _that?_ " Connor's brow furrows.  
"Cool, right?"  
Jude scoffs. "Uh, thanks, but, not right now."  
"Alright. You?" He looks at Connor, whose eyebrows dart up.  
" _Me?_ "  
Jude grows stiff.  
"Like, just us?" He adds.  
"If you want."  
Jude's frowning, and Connor shakes his head. "Uhhhh I'm cool..." he answers, Callie walking up to all of them.  
"Hey, who's this?" She and Noah gaze at each other.  
"Uh, Callie this is Noah from our church, and Noah this is our sister Callie" Jude introduces.  
"Nice to meet you" she says.  
"You too." He smirks at her.  
"Uh why don't you show him around the house?" Jude will find any excuse for them to leave him and Connor alone.  
"What?"  
"Yeah..." Jude's expression is begging her.  
"Okay," she and Noah give each other a fair look.  
"Come on."  
"What was that about?" Connor asks Jude once they're gone.  
"Nothing."  
Connor snickers in an instant. "Now you know what it's like to be on the other end of the stick, huh?"  
"Stick?"  
"Something like that. But you get me. _You're_ jealous" he smiles.  
"Did you not _hear_ him? He wants to get you _alone?_ Get you _high?_ You knew what happened when we got high."  
"Yeah we had a hot make out sesh' 'cause we're _kind_ _of_ each other's boyfriends." Connor smirks, before Jude lightly pushes him and they both laugh.  
"Hi! Sorry I took so long. Callie and Noah walked in on me washing my hands because she's giving him some 'tour of the house.'" Taylor uses air quotes with a quirky smile on her face after her return.  
Jude perks up. "Oh really huh interesting..."  
At the same time more people are happening to show up, hip hop music starts to blast from the speakers, that Stef and Lena mistakingly put Jesus in charge of.  
'Hey yo...What it is...Everybody report to the motherfuckin' dance floor with their motherfuckin' drinks. Their wet ass pussies, their big fat asses and them big brown titties with them pepperoni nipples. 'Cause I'm comin' for ya.  
I got bitches all on my dick and suckin' everyday, suckin' on my balls-'  
" _Jesus! Eighties music only! None of this nonsense!"_ Stef screams from across the yard.  
"Sorry...!"  
Michael Jackson begins to play instead, in which the three teens all guffaw at each other.  
"Let's dance" Taylor smiles to them.  
So they do. With carelessness, goofiness, and free spirits. Brandon tries to get in on the action, with the most embarrassing but unintentional moves of all, but Jude dances away from him.  
"You can't hate your brother forever" Connor smiles in a forced positive tone, he and Jude still dancing next to each other simultaneously.  
"He's not my brother..." Jude copies the same tone and smile.  
"So he's not _your_ brother but he's for sure _Callie's?"_  
"I-j-" Jude knows he got him, dancing irritably.  
"You get it, okay? I'm gonna go dance over there." He doesn't want to have this conversation. Taylor runs up to them in all smiles.  
"Come on guys, _dance!"_ She grabs them both by one wrist and presses them together, swinging them back and forth. Connor laughs and Jude laughs harder, considering that maybe Taylor isn't so bad after all.  
"Let's go." They move to a different part of the floor, resuming their separate corny dancing and laughing at one another.  
Noah stares grimly, after had being led back into the backyard by Callie.  
"You should go dance with them!" She chirps.  
"I dunno..." he grows insecure by the fun they look to be having without him.  
"Do you think Jude made you give me a house tour to send me away?"  
"Why would you think that."  
"Well, I'm actually gay too and I feel like maybe he's insecure that I'll get between him and Connor. Which I won't."  
"They're really protective of each other. They know you mean well. Just go out there!" She tries to encourage.  
"I'm not a very good dancer..."  
"Do you _see_ Connor?"  
He scoffs. "I think I'm just gonna sit down..."  
Callie isn't the only one to notice his obvious isolation.  
"Hey," Jude flirtatiously whispers in Connor's ear, popping up behind him after had getting a quick drink, grabbing him by the waist.  
Connor flinches but still giggles, realizing it's Jude, cheeks flaming and a smiling face looking over at him.  
"You have one of Noah's gummy worms?" He teases, looking back at him sitting alone at an empty table, guiltily biting down on his bottom lip.  
"My Mama let me drink out of her wine glass."  
"Ah. You should really bulk up. Uh, I'll be right back" Connor steps away from him, making his way off the floor and over to Noah.  
"Hi, um, are you okay...?"  
Noah looks up at him, an anxious wreck with a pounding heart.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just kinda stressed."  
"You know I don't hate you, right?" Connor sits beside him.  
Noah chuckles. "Yeah. I know. Does Jude hate me?"  
" _No_." Connor doesn't want him thinking that at all. "He just took you asking me if you want to get high and alone too seriously."  
"I, uh, didn't mean it like that..."  
"I know." Connor chortles. "It kinda seems like you could use one of those gummy worms, now."  
They laugh together, while Jude happens to be walking past them from behind.  
In jealousy and distress, he downs more of Lena's wine.  
" _Jude!"_ Callie yells as an eyewitness, but he returns back to the dance floor before he can hear.  
"You drunk?" Taylor smiles to him, their bodies inching closer.  
"I don't know, maybe" he unwillingly wraps his arms around her.  
"Connor says I need to bulk up."  
"Eh, I don't think so. You're pretty easy to look at."  
They grin, Connor blinking in disbelief at the sight.  
Noah notices his reaction while awkwardly biting his bottom lip.  
"Wanna get high?"  
"More than ever." Connor mutters.  
•••  
The boys don't even make it to getting high yet, because Noah's too busy typing away on his phone, the two on the floor of Brandon's room with the stoner gummy worm filled bag in Noah's tow.  
Connor had assured him that he wouldn't care when he knew he would.  
"What are you doing." Connor notices.  
"Nothing" Noah claims, face souring and downing at what he sees on screen.  
"What is it?" Connor looks over and sees the Facebook profile of a brown boy their age, another boy happily standing with him in the profile picture.  
"That's my ex..." Noah reveals, broken-heartedly staring at their taken relationship status.  
Connor sighs, taking the phone from him and setting it down.  
The two then sit there in an uncomfortable pregnant silence, staring at the walls before them glumly.  
"Do you think Jude...Really likes Taylor?" Connor looks at him with hope.  
" _Dude._ He's _drunk._ He has _no_ idea what he's doing."  
"They were practically _grinding on each other-"_  
"Don't _worry_ about it."  
Connor sighs dramatically, while Noah looks back at his phone.  
"I hate this."  
"How do you even _know_ the guy with him is even his boyfriend?" Connor looks at the picture with him.  
"It looks photo-shopped, if you ask me."  
"It _does?"_ Noah takes another look at it.  
"Yeah. Pretty badly done, too." He throws down the phone again, Noah's eyes pointing to the wall.  
"Love sucks."  
"I know."  
"You're _literally_ in a committed relationship."  
"My gay boyfriend likes to grind on girls when he's drunk."  
"Just _eat_ a damn gummy worm." Noah flashes a quick glare while unzipping the bag.  
•••  
Meanwhile in Jude in Jesus's room, Taylor had snuck Jude up so his drunken behavior wasn't so obvious to the public.  
"You okay?" She asks, hand touching his back while they sit on his bed.  
"Yeah yeah yeah I'm cool. Where do you think Noah and Connor went?" Instead of the alcohol distracting him from the jealous thoughts like he hoped it would, he's obsessing over them even more.  
"Don't worry about them..." Taylor takes this opportunity for her own advantage. She grabs his chin with one finger, having their eyes lock together.  
•••  
"How do you feel?" Noah asks Connor after a few minutes of digesting the food, staring over at him.  
"Better. Relaxed. You?"  
"Calm. I'm still fucking _pissed,_ though."  
"That literally makes no sense."  
"We're high, nothing makes sense" Noah focuses on going to the camera on his phone.  
"Say cheese," he holds the front facing camera towards him.  
Connor scoots over and flashes a smile, figuring why not.  
They take a quick selfie, sharing a loud laugh about it afterwards while Noah throws down the phone.  
•••  
Jude can't focus on how much Taylor is ogling and admiring him back in his room, due to how weird his stomach feels and the rate of dizziness he's starting to experience.  
"I really like you, Jude."  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No. Seriously." He bounces up and races his way to the nearest bathroom he can find-which happens to be in Brandon's room.  
"Jude?" Connor and Noah ask together, witnessing him speed by and lurch into the bathroom.  
Connor dizzily stands up with concern, hearing the retching and hurling Jude does in the flung open doored bathroom for them to hear.  
" _Jude?"_ He repeats, eyes shrinking and heart speeding more than it already is.  
Taylor comes running in, noticing their presence.  
"Is he okay?" Noah asks, standing up.  
"He had a little too much to drink..." She admits.  
"Are you guys _high?"_ She then notices.  
Jude comes stumbling out, throwing a coughing fit and wiping the saliva away from his pale skinned mouth.  
"You guys _are_ high" he unhappily points out with a strained voice.  
"Jude-" Connor starts.  
" _No!_ I _told_ you what he was doing- _what'd you do."_ He scowls at Noah.  
"We just took a selfie..." he shyly defends.  
"Bullshit! I don't _care,_ okay?! I _know_ what it is you're doing," he coughs out, having to bend over again.  
Connor's hand is smacked away when he tries comforting him.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Will you calm down?" Taylor requests.  
"And _you._ " He points to her, eyeing her evilly.  
" _Me?_ "  
" _Yes. You're_ the one that kept thinking you could _pamper_ to me and get me all _buttered up_ just because I was wasted. 'I really like you Jude'- _fuck off."_ He mimics her voice.  
" _What?_ " Connor doesn't like the sound of this, crossing his arms and staring her down.  
"I-" she knows there's no saving herself now.  
" _Get out. Get out!"_ He screams, almost startling the other guys and making her cringe.  
"Whatever." She flips them off and does as told.  
Noah sighs, looking over at Jude with promising eyes. "I can _promise_ you nothing happened. We just wanted to blow off some steam."  
"Yeah. And the only reason I _wanted_ to was because I got jealous over you and Taylor." Connor backs him up.  
"Me and _Taylor?_ Did you not _see_ how wasted I was? I would've been getting close to _anyone._ It wasn't until I could _think_ clearly again when she tried 'serenading me.'"  
"Yeah she talks about you a lot" Noah brings up, in which Jude rolls his eyes.  
"So, can you guys like, stop getting jealous over me and a straight girl?" He asks.  
"It's annoying and all I've been trying to do is be nice..."  
The boyfriends solemnly return eye contact.  
" _Maybe_ we can all be friends after this. Well, not you two 'cause you're dating but you get me."  
They both look over and chuckle at him.  
"But it'd be cool to hang out with you guys."  
"Yeah. When your guys' high goes down, and my hangover passes, we should all go back out and dance."  
"I am _not_ a dancer." Noah says.  
"Neither is Connor, but he still goes out there and embarrass me" Jude smiles at him.  
Connor chortles and pushes him away, as Noah laughs.  
Callie hears the conversation, and walks into the room wanting to know what's going on.  
"Why did Taylor knock down a _vase_ while _angrily_ storming out of our house?" She frowns at the thought. "Did she take the guacamole?" Connor asks. "Yeah." "Dammit!" "Uh..." Jude doesn't know how to explain, and doesn't really want to. "Are you guys _high?_ " She looks at Connor and Noah.  
"Maybe." Connor blurts.  
"Oh my _God!"_ She stares at the gummy worms next to Noah and puts two and two together.  
"It wasn't _Jesus_ that got you the weed, was it."  
"What's the big deal?" Jude asks.  
"Just leave." Callie snaps to Noah.  
"Callie-" Jude and Con' start together.  
" _No!_ I _don't_ want you hanging around him."  
"Um, I should be getting home anyway-" Noah feels un-welcomed.  
"Yeah _do_ that. I gave you a _tour_ of our _house!_ " She yells in betrayal , watching him walk away.  
"See you at church...!" Connor yells out next, having her glare at them.  
"I can't _believe_ -"  
"Callie, _don't_ start. It's not like I-"  
"Don't say it Jude. _Don't say it."_  
Smiling smugly, he looks down and nicely doesn't.  
But Connor does.  
"It's not like he slept with his foster brother..."  
Callie shrieks in anger her entire way out.  
•••  
The party has eventually died down, having Connor and Jude go into his room to browse the web together.  
"Looks like Taylor unfriended all of us of," he notices, the two sitting on his bed and staring at the screen.  
"Petty" Connor smiles, scooting away and leaning back onto the mattress.  
Jude decides to add Noah as a friend, quickly looking him up but not liking what he sees on his profile.  
"Connor..."  
"What." He looks back at the screen with him.  
Noah's profile picture is now the high selfie he and Connor took, his relationship status having been changed to 'in a relationship'.  
"What the _hell_ " Jude blurts, body slowly building up with fury.  
"I don't know, okay?" Connor shuts the laptop.  
"I don't know _what_ he's trying to do. But don't worry. We'll talk to him on Wednesday."  
"Yeah we better" Jude mutters and frowns down at the bedspread.  
Connor giggles, lifting up his chin and staring deeply into his eyes.  
"Everything's gonna be fine. I got you."  
"Yeah. Tell me about it" Jude breathes, climbing onto him and kissing his lips.  
Connor smiles within, letting Jude lay on top of him when being sent to the bedspread.  
They exchange heavy neck kisses and tangle themselves together, letting the bliss and lust take them over.  
The perfect moment isn't so perfect when there's a gunman about to jump out of your sister's attic.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that song Jesus played is a real song.  
> Comment or kudos if you liked <3  
> Still comment if you didn't and make me cry.


End file.
